Kokichi Oma
|birth_date = |height = 156 cm (5' 1") NDRV3 Trial Demo. |weight = 44 kg (97 lbs) NDRV3 Trial Demo. |chest_size = 70 cm NDRV3 Trial Demo. |bmi = 18.3 |blood_type = A NDRV3 Trial Demo. |likes = Fizzy drinks NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |dislikes = Pig's feet NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |events participated = New Killing School Life |execution = |fate = Murdered by Kaito Momota |status = Deceased |relatives = |affiliation = Gifted Inmates Academy |previous_affiliation = |game_debut = Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony |japanese_voice = Hiro Shimono}} Kokichi Oma (王馬 小吉 Ōma Kokichi) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the New Killing School Life. His title is Ultimate Supreme Leader (超高校級の「総統」 chō kōkō kyū no “sōtō” lit. Super High School Level Supreme Leader). He is the self-proclaimed leader of an evil secret society with more than 10,000 members, though it's unknown if it actually exists.Ouma's character profile from the official site. Appearance Kokichi is a young man with an innocent look and a rather refined face. He has very pale skin, purple eyes and short, wavy purple hair. He wears a white suit with multiple straps wrapped around his arms, two straps hang loose around his legs. His shirt is ripped at the hem. He has multi-colored buttons running down the middle of his shirt, and he has military badges on his right. He also wears black and purple slip flats and a checkered patterned scarf. In his promotional art, he is shown with a dark flowing cloak and a leather peaked hat with a gold badge on top of it, giving him a more malicious look. Ouma Fullbody (00).png|Kokichi's full appearance. Personality Kokichi describes himself as an evil supreme leader. He is strangely straightforward about his supposed evil nature, openly claiming to be a leader of a large secret society, admitting to being a liar, and saying he has done nothing but bad things. However, none of his claims have been confirmed. He is also mischievous at times. He is an elusive and manipulative person who unabashedly tells lies, says whatever he's thinking, and will shed crocodile tears. Neither because of impulsivity or the need to confuse others, he lies mostly because he feels he's free to do whatever he wants whenever he wants.[http://kaibutsushidousha.tumblr.com/post/154735189734/new-danganronpa-v3-official-blog-day-14 Danganronpa V3 Official Blog Day 14.] Being a liar himself, he also sometimes seems to notice when Kaede Akamatsu is lying. He is often portrayed smiling slyly and laughing mischievously, though Kokichi also seems to use his harmless looks to his advantage, often flashing a very innocent smile. He speaks and acts calmly and coolly in a way to torture the other students. Despite this, he is stated to have certain innocence which makes him hard to hate. This is seen in the way he behaves towards Kiibo, as he seems more ignorant than actually malicious. Kokichi refers to everyone including boys with the suffix "-chan", which is a suffix often associated with females; although, it is actually a tender suffix used for soft characters which are often female. He also has a unique laugh, which is "nishishi"—ironically, this is also the Japanese onomatopoeia for a horse, something which relates to his last name. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Supreme Leader Fitting for his title, Kokichi claims to be a leader of a secret society, with more than 10,000 members. His name, title and clothing also have references to dictators. He has described himself as a liar and he appears to be very sly. He also seems to use his harmless and innocent looks to his advantage. History ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Kokichi is the self-proclaimed leader of a large secret society. The group is shrouded in mystery and it's unknown if it even existsーeven the Ultimate Detective, Shuichi Saihara, does not seem to know any organization matching with Kokichi's one.Famitsu scan, November 2nd 2016. Prologue Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Demo - Class Trial Ver. Kokichi is first seen inside the storage room chasing and harassing Kiibo. He innocently asks Kiibo to be his friend, unaware that his actions make the Ultimate Robot feel uncomfortable. After that, he introduces himself to Kaede Akamatsu and Makoto Naegi, claiming that he is the leader of a secret evil organization with over 10,000 members. However, he says that it might be a lie as he states that he is a liar. Throughout the conversation, he says things to offend Kiibo, such as asking whether he has a penis or not. Relationships Gifted Inmates Academy Kiibo Kokichi enjoys to tease Kiibo due to Kiibo being oblivious and a robot, thus making him an easy target. Kiibo is very uncomfortable with Kokichi because of this and repeatedly asks him to stop. However, Kokichi does not really appear to have a malicious intent, as he seems genuinely interested in Kiibo. His behavior seems more like ignorance and innocent bigotry, as he seemingly considers robots interesting and "cool", but he thinks they aren't people, and thus he does not treat Kiibo like a real person. Kokichi is excited about Kiibo, wanting to be friends with "the robot" and childishly chasing him in an attempt to touch him, seemingly not realizing that his behavior is offensive and condescending. He also curiously asks about how the robot functions, like asking about his private parts, and seems disappointed if the answers are duller than he expected. Kaito Momota Maki Harukawa Quotes Trivia *小吉 Kokichi can mean "small luck", or can be a fortune telling reading for slightly good luck. 王馬 Ōma means "king horse", which could be a reference to his Ultimate talent. *While the characters "総統" may also be used to translate as "President", and still do in Japanese for President of Taiwan (中華民国総統) and in Chinese language, nowadays the kanji in Japanese is associated with "dictators". Ironically, the Japanese kanji for Presidents (of USA, for example), "大統領", means "junta leader" in Chinese language. **When translating his title into German, it can be translated as both Führer and Anführer, meaning leader or guide. The former title being an exclusive way of referring to Adolf Hitler in a strictly non-parody sense, while the latter is the more harmless, general way of addressing someone of the highest position in the military. ***It's worth noting that the term Anführer can be used in a general sense, and refer to anyone of a high position who gets the last say in things and is commonly used among West Germanic countries. This fits more with Kokichi's title and role as a Supreme Leader and a leader of a cult than Führer. *Kokichi seems to be fond of torture according to his speech in the first character trailer's class trial. *In his promotional art, Kokichi is shown holding Panta a reference to the soda brand, Fanta. **This could be a further reference to Nazi Germany, as Fanta was created due to complications in which Coca-Cola syrup could not be imported to Germany during World War II. References Navigation Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Murdered